


It's My Party

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	It's My Party

Severus had checked off each item on his "Birthday Preparedness" list. He'd even coordinated with Molly and Hermione to make sure Harry's party had all his favourite foods which would be served to his closest friends. 

Perfect.

Of course, he should have remembered who he was dealing with. 

"You really want to go to the Burrow?" Harry said as he ran his bare foot up and down Severus's shin. "I thought we could spend the day in bed getting all sweaty and feed each other strawberries when we come up for air."

Severus almost regretted missing the perfect party. 

Almost.


End file.
